Wars of Bobogoobo
The list of wars of Bobogoobo, wars in which the nation has been involved, continues to grow as its time on Bob grows longer. O'Goobo is personally opposed to war because he think it is pointless and does not see how tons of people killing each other solves or settles anything (except for overpopulation, but there are much more efficient ways to do that). However, he is also loyal, so he will not avoid fighting for his alliance and will even fight long and hard. Because Planet Bob is often struck by war, he makes sure that Bobogoobo is more prepared for it than most other nations are. He also gets some sort of perverse pleasure in watching thousands of people add to the nation's casualty count. Civil Wars The history of Bobogoobo is not very violent, at least not in the nation's direct ancestors. However, violence can be inevitable, especially when the other side will listen to no other reasoning. In any case, Bobogoobo attempts to keep national wars as bloodless as possible. The Micrev Secession The Micrev Secession is cited as the beginning of Bobogoobo's history; it began about a year before Bobogoobo's founding. A group of citizens of the largest nation in the area at that time, Klindar, who lived in the area of present-day Halrloprillalar City, were becoming dissatisfied with their life there. They lived in a very remote area and so were nearly ignored by the government. From what they heard about nation affairs, they knew that the government was corrupt and most of the nation's citizens were stupid. They wanted to create a haven for intelligent people who agreed with their morals. Robert O'Goobo XXIII, the father of Bobogoobo's current Supreme Ruler, led these citizens in a group that called itself the Micrevs. The Micrevs built up influence quietly - the government of Klindar knew nothing about them. They staged several intentionally failed attacks on local governments. This convinced the Klindarian government that they were not a threat and also helped to rally more people to their cause as word of their intentions spread. Soon the Micrevs marched to the regional headquarters and demanded to be given control. The regional government agreed...for a price. The Micrevs, disgusted, instead took hostage the important leaders and ejected all Klindarians from the region. Klindarian resisters were incapacitated but no one was killed. By this time, the Micrevs knew they rivaled Klindar in strength and negotiated for the return of the hostages - the only condition was that Klindar formally recognize the seceding region, now known as Daumla, as a sovereign nation. Disgruntled Klindarian citizens were moving to Daumla in packs and the power of Daumla continued to grow; Klindar, despite its objections, knew it had no choice as Daumla could defeat it if they went to war. The Daumla Agreement, which gave to Daumla the land, people, and supplies in the area it occupied, was signed on September 26, 2007, and the Nation of Bobogoobo was thereby founded. Alliance Wars TOP-C&G War The TOP-C&G War encompassed a very large number of alliances on Planet Bob, which inevitably drew ADI into the conflict. ADI's first part in the conflict involved it, the League of Soviet Nations, and allies against Troy, Amazon Nation, 1 Touch Football, and NUHyperForce. ADI entered in defense of the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics against Troy, was attacked by Troy's allies, and LSN entered in defense of ADI. Bobogoobo fought against a total of seven nations, declaring on two nations and being declared on by five nations, although none of them were of NUHF. This part of the war ended with Troy surrendering to ADI and Troy's allies agreeing to white peace. Bobogoobo continued to lose many assets in this war, including about 4000 land. ADI's second part in the war occurred soon after, with ADI attacking the Goon Order of Oppression Negligence and Sadism in defense of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, although this only lasted two days before a mega-surrender ended in ADI owing $75 million in reparations to GOONS. Bobogoobo declared on two GOONS nations during this war. With this section of the war over, ADI's part in the TOP-C&G War came to a close; O'Goobo could now focus on rebuilding his nation to its former glory. From before the Day of the Dead War to the end of this one, Bobogoobo lost about 20,000 nation strength, 4000 infrastructure, 600 technology, 4000 land, $200 average gross income per individual per day, and a net loss of $100 million; and gained over 800,000 casualties. Sirius-AcTi War The Sirius-AcTi War began on November 6, 2010, when the Sirius bloc declared war on AcTi in defense of the Killer Turtle Brigade. Bobogoobo was only at war with one nation, his assigned target, during the war. Bobogoobo declared war on AKAkingSHero of at 12:14 PM on November 6, 2010; Bobogoobo was far more technologically advanced than its opponent, which remained at DEFCON 5, so Bobogoobo easily won the first and only day of battles. The brief war ended the next day, November 7, 2010, at 6:13 PM. O'Goobo did not receive all of the details behind the war and its quick end, so he was left confused and frustrated that his nation had prepared for nothing. Therefore, to get somewhat of a return on the investment of militarizing, O'Goobo sought some "war games" involving ground attacks only. However, contrary to his expectations, he was unable to find any willing nations within Bobogoobo's strength range. During the war, Bobogoobo exchanged little damage with its opponent because the latter did not retaliate with much force, the war ended before nuclear weapons were launched by either nation, and fighting happened on only one day due to O'Goobo's late return on the second day. The total damages suffered by Bobogoobo were 4.5 technology, 22.52 infrastructure, 23,857 soldiers, 2932 tanks, 18 fighters, and five bombers. The total damages dealt by Bobogoobo were 28.585 technology, 164.852 infrastructure, 314.626 land, 13,400 soldiers, 2115 tanks, 32 fighters, one bomber, two cruise missiles, 40 spies, and $2 million. PB-NpO War The Imperial Order entered the PB-NpO War on 18 January 2011, declaring on iFOK in defense of the New Polar Order. Unfortunately, O'Goobo's situation did not allow him to rule the nation except during the afternoon, so Bobogoobo did not enter until the afternoon of 19 January. (Day numbering is a little off due to this and update staggering; instead the count was incremented each time O'Goobo returned to the Telegram Office.) Bobogoobo was not quite big enough to support the addition of five Guerrilla Camps, so O'Goobo had to order the demolishing of two churches (which were not used very often anyway) to make room. After making necessary preparations, Bobogoobo declared war on MahtiMeisseli of from iFOK at 5:35 PM, as directed by TIO leadership. Dream town seemed to be unprepared for war; it had little military, a low technology level, and almost no money. This first day of war excited O'Goobo for three reasons: loot, passing 1.5 million total casualties, and being able once again to document fully the statistics of the war. Additionally, the Bobogoobo Navy saw its first offensive military action and performed admirably. However, the pilots of the Bobogoobo Air Force seemed once again to have forgotten their good-luck charms. The second day of war was less fortunate for Bobogoobo, for it was attacked by three nations, two of a superior technology level, from the alliances of Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes and Hydra. Rnegafan of from SLCB declared war at 11:41 PM on 19 January, ASent of from Hydra declared war at 12:01 AM on 20 January, and 519 Nigras of from SLCB declared war at 12:29 AM on 20 January. Unfortunately, Bobogoobo was put into DEFCON 5 by a spy attack from rnegafan at the beginning of the attacks, so it was unable to fight back effectively and was quickly put into Anarchy. However, O'Goobo was able to return to DEFCON 1 because the spy attack was made on 19 January. Upon beginning to order counterattacks, O'Goobo somehow neglected to deploy the tank corps, so the second day of attacks was rather disappointing. Nevertheless, there was much destruction. And on the third day, O'Goobo's disappointment continued. Spies attacked once again, putting Bobogoobo into DEFCON 4. As a result, Bobogoobo won very few or no attacks on either defense or offense, and because O'Goobo began giving orders so late, his opponents had all already been attacked with nuclear weapons. O'Goobo came to the conclusion that his nation would never do well in this war unless it went on for weeks, at which point it probably wouldn't be worth it. The fourth day was a little better as Bobogoobo was not attacked as harshly and was able to launch a nuclear weapon, but the Airforce demonstrated anomalous behavior (DEFCON 1 vs. 4, battle support advantage; see first picture above) once again (although the Navy still acted expertly) and the Army still had no victories to its name. Also, O'Goobo suspected the DEFCON light was broken. Day five showed a great improvement. All of the current opponents except for ASent seemed to have gone inactive or given up, so Bobogoobo was only attacked by ASent, which was lucky as Bobogoobo had a superior technology level. Bobogoobo managed to counter both attempted spy attacks (infiltrate DEFCON and Gather Intelligence - no enemy had yet successfully gathered intelligence) and block two nuclear weapons. In counterattacking, Bobogoobo was able to switch ASent to DEFCON 5. Once again the Bobogoobo Navy did an exceptional job, destroying several enemy ships while losing none itself; the Air Force didn't do quite as badly as it had previously. Lastly, in its last attack of the day (although not against ASent), the Army finally won its first battle of the war, despite having about 30% chance of victory as in every battle so far. O'Goobo hoped this marked the turning point of the war, or at least the current set of battles. Day six was neither terrible nor great. Bobogoobo was spied into DEFCON 4 again (you'd think they'd learn to protect that darn DEFCON switch button by now), but also spied ASent into DEFCON 5 again. The Airforce continued to demonstrate its incompetence (see second image above), but O'Goobo was beginning to suspect a larger problem, possibly some kind of virus affecting air forces globally; these malfunctions happened too often, and the problem seemed to be getting worse. The Airforce suffered total annihilation twice in a row attacking the same enemy, and similar problems were beginning to affect enemies, although the Bobogoobo Airforce seemed to be more greatly affected. Also, unfortunately, Bobogoobo's offensive Army divisions continued to be outnumbered and thus outfought. However, 519 Nigras and MahtiMeisseli continued to be seemingly inactive. Additionally, Bobogoobo's opponents seemingly forgot to attack it with a nuclear weapon that day. Day seven was better, although the Airforce once again insisted on failing (it failed a bombing run against an undefended enemy, and at another time lost 81 fighters in one attack). Bobogoobo had fallen below the amount of land required to support the Navy, so O'Goobo ordered the development of 140 more miles of land. Bobogoobo's spies successfully put both rnegafan and 519 Nigras into DEFCON 3, while Bobogoobo was able to switch back to DEFCON 1. Lastly, Bobogoobo was finally able to win two ground attacks against ASent, thanks to the help of said DEFCON switching and battle support from the Navy. Day eight was mediocre. The first reports O'Goobo received upon entering the war department were that all of the Airforce except nine fighters and one bomber was destroyed, again, and that Bobogoobo has been moved into DEFCON 2 (which is better than 4 or 5, at least). He bought more land (200 miles this time) once again in order to use the Navy, although for the first time it was unsuccessful. The Airforce had mixed success, but the Army continued to fail. O'Goobo wondered, as always, why the Tank Corps was destroyed so easily. Day nine was the last day of fighting of that round. Two wars had already ended the night before. Bobogoobo's military performed, relatively, extremely well against ASent this day. ASent was in DEFCON 3 and had not yet been nuked, so O'Goobo had the honor of ordering that and subsequent attacks. The Navy once again managed minimal casualties (although as usual its last operation destroyed ASent's final blockade-breaking ship), the Airforce performed unusually well with few casualties (although it again failed on an unopposed mission against 519 Nigras), and the Army actually won a victory thanks to ASent's reduced troop numbers and readiness. O'Goobo again purchased additional land (260 miles for about $350,000) because he felt it was an acceptable cost for the benefits of being able to use the Navy (though admittedly there would not be much of it left if O'Goobo did not replenish its ranks each day). Days ten, eleven, and twelve were used for restoring stability, both economic and political, and collecting taxes while O'Goobo had the chance. Afterwards, O'Goobo proceeded into day thirteen of the war on January 31. Bobogoobo declared war on a target assigned by TIO leadership, Goahead42 of from Hydra, at 8:08 PM. This target was chosen to give Bobogoobo a break after a week of hard fighting, and it served its purpose well. Goahead seemed to be oblivious to war standards, as it had barely enough spies to be called an espionage department, nearly no reserve funds, and few military developments (including the lack of a Manhattan Project or Strategic Defense Initiative). Bobogoobo easily gathered intelligence on Goahead and changed it to DEFCON 5. Additionally, the Bobogoobo Navy was able to destroy what remained of Goahead's navy, move into battle support, and blockade Goahead, reducing its next tax collection by 1.08%. The Air and Ground forces, too, sustained minimal losses. However, O'Goobo assumed he would face a similar situation the next day to the one he had on day two. O'Goobo returned on day fourteen to a pleasant surprise: only one other nation had declared on Bobogoobo (although he suspected others might be lying in wait) and the damage done was not great. Jalge of , a member of iFOK, declared war on Bobogoobo on January 31 at 11:55 PM. Meanwhile, Sup4l33t3ki11a, a fellow member of TIO, had declared war on Goahead and changed it to DEFCON 4. Thus, Bobogoobo easily overwhelmed that opponent once again, even being able to defeat its ground forces with what remained of Bobogoobo's deployment from the previous day. Afterward, Bobogoobo's spies were (after one failed attempt) able to gather intelligence on Jalge, revealing that it possessed the largest monetary reserve of any opponent Bobogoobo had yet faced. Regardless, Bobogoobo's military did relatively very well against Jalge, even winning one ground attack against its superior forces. On day fifteen, the situation once again resembled the previous week. Khmerkid of , another member of iFOK, declared war on Bobogoobo at 8:26 AM on February 2. Thus, Bobogoobo was again fighting one vastly inferior nation that seemed likely to be unattackable in following days, and two superior nations (both had almost 20,000 more nation strength than Bobogoobo did). O'Goobo decided not to re-buy land this time because khmerkid was conducting naval operations. Nearly all of Bobogoobo's attacks this day failed. However, O'Goobo was entertained by the fact that, despite numerous attempts, not one nation in this war had yet gathered intelligence on Bobogoobo. Day sixteen again seemed to be a day of false promise (or real promise; O'Goobo could not be sure). Bobogoobo was able to move Jalge into DEFCON 4, and that was a great advantage in attacks against it. Even attacks against khmerkid went well (except for ground attacks, of course). The Bobogoobo Spy Corps continued to excel, again repelling two acts against it (this time targeting nuclear weapons). Interestingly, neither Bobogoobo's SDI nor those of his enemies were of any effect this day. O'Goobo's guess seemed to be correct, as day seventeen brought another attacker and many defeats. Kniftarp of , a member of Hydra, declared war on Bobogoobo at 7:34 AM on February 4. Thankfully, Bobogoobo's level of technology was superior. Less fortunately, enemy spies successfully forced Bobogoobo into DEFCON 4, causing a severe drop in performance. Despite this, Bobogoobo still won a few well-timed attacks (for example, khmerkid had not yet re-bought soldiers after being nuked, so even a depleted Bobogoobo Army was able to defeat khmerkid's forces). Also, Bobogoobo was able to send a defeat alert to Goahead. O'Goobo did not send air attacks against kniftarp because, although Bobogoobo managed to get it into DEFCON 2, the Bobogoobo Airforce would stand little chance given current conditions. However, Bobogoobo stole enough land from khmerkid for the Bobogoobo Navy to be able to attack kniftarp. Finally, as if to make up for the previous day, Jalge blocked five nuclear attack attempts from Bobogoobo before being hit (additionally, O'Goobo, being forgetful, neglected to attempt to conduct spy operations against Jalge). A few minutes before update, Jacapo Saladin, leader of Hydra, conducted a spy operation on Bobogoobo that destroyed $10 million. O'Goobo had hoped to avoid being targeted by these operations in this war; ten million is a lot to lose at once, as he learned in the Semper Tyrannis War. Day eighteen was a lot better, perhaps thanks to O'Goobo's ability to remain present during and after update. He was able to return Bobogoobo to DEFCON 1 before enemy attacks began and replenish his military forces as they were attacked. Bobogoobo was relatively very successful on defense, even winning two ground battles, and offense also went well. The Airforce seemed to switch performance levels with the Army and Navy, as the Airforce lost only one attack that day out of several, while the others did not do as well as they usually did. Despite attacking late in the day, Bobogoobo was able to conduct spy and nuclear attacks against all opponents. It succeeded in changing Jalge to DEFCON 2 and kniftarp to 4, but both attempts on khmerkid failed. Opponents' SDIs (when owned) seemed to be working much more effectively than that of Bobogoobo. Also, Bobogoobo sent another defeat alert to Goahead. Day nineteen was somewhat "lame," as the kids say, as Bobogoobo was running low on infrastructure. O'Goobo didn't want to buy infra that would just be destroyed the next day, so only only bought about 385 infrastructure, up to 1000.001, to be able to buy nuclear weapons and the best planes. Also on this day, O'Goobo received the nation's first defeat alert in his recent memory and the last of the Navy was destroyed. Bobogoobo was put into DEFCON 2 and was able to put Jalge into DEFCON 2 as well. As in the previous day, Bobogoobo was able to attack all of its opponents with nuclear weapons, and unlike the previous day, none of the attacks were blocked. However, Bobogoobo only blocked one incoming missile. The Bobogoobo Airforce again performed unusually well, and the deployed Army forces were too small to attack enemy forces effectively (or at all, in some cases). Bobogoobo also sent yet another defeat alert to Goahead. By this time, O'Goobo had spent about one third of the original amount of money that was in the nation's treasury at the start of the war, but still had more than enough to rebuild to the nation's previous size. That night, TIO agreed to peace with all alliances it was fighting. O'Goobo sent peace offers to his opponents at 9:03 PM and looked forward to rebuilding. Peace was accepted by kniftarp at 9:57, khmerkid at 10:27, and Jalge at 2:03 the following morning. Goahead did not accept peace, but that war would end the night of February 7 anyway. Below are tables on damage done by and to Bobogoobo by day, as well as total damage and a timeline. General notes: numbers are as accurate as possible (no rounding was done), but some error may have occurred in transfer of records (although it is unlikely). Numbers do not include navy and aircraft damage from nukes, or tank damage from defeat alerts. Money damage is only money directly stolen/destroyed; nukes taken and sent refer to the number of actual hits. Opponents' and own DEFCON each day are unrecorded. Fark-NPO War On December 2, 2011, FARK and FAN declared war on the New Pacific Order in a conflict (known as the Fark-NPO War) related to the ongoing TOP/IRON-NpO War. This was Bobogoobo's first major war as a member of the New Pacific Order. It was not quite as prepared at the time as O'Goobo would have liked due to recently fighting a rogue and making expensive purchases, but O'Goobo was excited for the coming days anyway. On December 9, NPO declared war on Sparta in response to its declarations on Olympus and BAPS. Thanks to the quick sending of a report that another nation had declared war on Bobogoobo, O'Goobo was able to arm the nation and easily fight off that first opponent's initial attacks. Bobogoobo quickly lost the advantage, however, as by 12/4 it was fighting four nations, mostly with high technology, that had no other opponents at the time, and was taking high damage. However, it managed to do well in its attacks, unlike past wars...for the time, anyway. Bobogoobo's success varied by day, but O'Goobo's perhaps excessive purchases and numerous losses had nearly drained the treasury by half after one month of war. Additionally, the trade circle of which he was a member began having problems at that time due to several long-time partners mysteriously disappearing. On 12/2, oneeightytwo's spies destroyed one of Bobogoobo's nukes. Below are (will be) tables on damage done by and to Bobogoobo by day, as well as total damage and a timeline. General notes: numbers are as accurate as possible (no rounding was done), but some error may have occurred in transfer of records (although that is unlikely). Numbers do not include navy and aircraft damage from nukes, or tank damage from defeat alerts. Money damage is only money directly stolen/destroyed; nukes taken and sent refer to the number of actual hits. Opponents' and own DEFCON each day are unrecorded. Other Wars Raids Bobogoobo - Greyland Raid On July 22, 2009, navygraym, who had been a member of TDO for a while, announced that his nation would be disbanding and said he would be willing to allow nations with similar strength to attack it for casualties and spoils. O'Goobo seized the opportunity to work towards a National War Memorial and asked navygraym to declare on Bobogoobo for optimum war slot usage. Navygraym declared war on July 26, 2009, shortly after announcing his departure. However, O'Goobo was only able to send a few waves of soldiers because navygraym's army was not reinforced after the announcement of his nation's disbandment. Bobogoobo received a few thousand more attacking casualties in this war. Bobogoobo - Handles Castle Raid Masonic Handles declared war on three TSP nations (Latium, Disparu, and Buffalo World) on April 23, 2010. There was a lack of communication from him, but he soon revealed that he wanted to disband his nation in order to create a new one because he didn't like some things about his current nation, . He did not attack any TSP nations and invited other TSP nations to raid his nation to take things such as technology. O'Goobo decided to do so after the Great Rebuilding was completed. He declared war on April 25, 2010 at 6:50 PM. Bobogoobo remained in DEFCON 5, deployed a small number of soldiers, and used no tanks because the forces of Handles Castle were weak and were not replenished after attacks; this meant that the war had an extremely small cost for Bobogoobo, but Bobogoobo also gained a very small number of casualties, a statistic of which O'Goobo desires more because of his love of statistics. Bobogoobo launched a total of six attacks on Handles Castle. In total, Bobogoobo gained 50.297 technology, 379.099 miles of land, $6 million, lost 640 soldiers, killed 239 enemy soldiers, and destroyed 201.19 infrastructure. After the sixth attack, the forces of Handles Castle were completely depleted and so no more attacks could be conducted. Peace was declared on April 30 so that Handles could create a new nation on May 1. Rogue Wars Rebel States - Bobogoobo Conflict Unfortunately, Bobogoobo was attacked on September 28, 2007, in its youth, by the nation of Rebel States. However, the aggressor sent only one attack. To this day, Bobogoobo remembers the five fallen soldiers who died in defense of their country against an unprovoked attacker. They were the only casualties on Bobogoobo ground for over two years of the nation's existence. O'Goobo's retaliatory attacks caused the deaths of several more Bobogoobo soldiers. After the first day of conflict, there were no more attacks from the attacking nation, so O'Goobo simply let the war end naturally. Day of the Dead War On January 9, 2010, at 7:50 PM, O'Goobo declared a state of war with the nation of , ruled by rabidman, thereby entering the Day of the Dead War. This declaration was in response to rabidman's declaration against the New Aligned States. O'Goobo was eager for the chance to attack rabidman, as rabidman had been nothing but an annoyance to O'Goobo and the Aqua Defense Initiative ever since he left the Democratic Order for Synergia. O'Goobo was also excited to join this war because it would be his nation's first real war, and he would finally be able to use his nuclear weapons and see how his nation's large treasury would hold up against a nation of similar size. After four days of bitter fighting, rabidman surrendered to ADI. Peace was declared between Bobogoobo and Ciudad de Muerto on January 13, 2010 at 9:24 pm. Part of the reparations that rabidman owed as part of his surrender terms would be used to get Bobogoobo in an ADI growth program as a donor, which would allow Bobogoobo to further advance its technology, a goal that is constantly on O'Goobo's agenda. During the war, O'Goobo was amazed at the amount of destruction and loss of life his nation could cause and receive. Over one hundred thousand Bobogoobo soldiers died in the first two days of war alone. Despite these casualties, O'Goobo enjoyed the war. By the end of the war, Bobogoobo had lost about 1400 infrastructure, 400 technology, and 2000 land, as well as many tanks, aircraft, cruise missiles, navy vessels, and spies. About 460,000 Bobogoobo soldiers died in the course of the war, dramatically increasing the number of casualties Bobogoobo experienced in its lifetime. O'Goobo planned to create a National War Memorial in honor of these brave soldiers; construction was completed on February 14, 2010. Additionally, O'Goobo spent about $100 million on military purchases during the war, although the rebuilding process would cost quite a bit more. However, rebuilding was postponed until after the TOP-C&G War. Semper Tyrannis War On March 21, 2010 at 10:36 PM, Bobogoobo was attacked by two rogue nations. Mco119 of had switched to the ADI alliance affiliation earlier that day, and Tintida of had been a member for more than two months. There seemed to have been months of planning, as the attacks were highly coordinated. Tintida had been in ADI (not contributing anything, not even participating in the TOP-C&G War - apparently spying) for two and a half months, and TOW2B, one of the other attackers, had become an ADI member a week before the attacks were launched. All of the attackers were former PUKE, TDO, and Kronos members. Bobogoobo was quickly invaded and sent into anarchy in the first attacks because it was not prepared for war. Days later, just as O'Goobo thought his nation's involvement in the war was coming to a close, Mbsk01 of declared war on Bobogoobo on March 27, 2010 at 3:19 PM. After more communication with mco119, O'Goobo stated that he would probably attack the rogues to defend ADI if they left him alone, so mco re-declared on April 4, 2010 at 12:01 AM. After that, O'Goobo spent a lot of time thinking and finally decided that it was pointless to defend ADI, as his nation no longer had the ability to do so and it all seemed pointless (although that view was likely due to O'Goobo's mental instability). O'Goobo made the mistake of changing his government back to Communist when he could stop the Anarchy, which prompted mco to nuke him at 20 days inactive, making it impossible for O'Goobo to collect taxes while out of nuclear anarchy. Despite this, O'Goobo recognized mco as an intelligent and fair individual, and mco was the only rogue with which O'Goobo established constant communication. Unfortunately, O'Goobo frequently lost control of himself and said things to mco which he regretted, leading to a relationship that was less positive than it could have been. A ceasefire was declared on April 7, 2010, and marked the end of the fighting. The rogues' goal had been accomplished: Warbuck decided to let his nation automatically disband so that ADI, the only group of people on Planet Bob that he cared about, would come to no further harm. Warbuck was too fed up with Planet Bob. He said it was the biggest group of absolute scum that he had ever seen and gave the declining number of nations as evidence that said scum made the game unenjoyable. O'Goobo came to have a similar opinion and continued running the nation almost solely for statistics and the mild enjoyment that this wiki brings, although his mood changes randomly due to his previously mentioned mental instability. O'Goobo was able to keep complete records of this war because he was able to be present in his nation during it. He liked this because he could finally give complete statistics for his nation's part in the war. During the war, nations from several alliances, allies and non-allies alike, declared war on the rogues to help ADI. O'Goobo was told by ADI leadership to let those nations fire nuclear weapons on the rogues because they had technological advantages. Bobogoobo personally received aid (amount unrecorded) from three members of the Global United Nations (GreenThumb on 3/26, Decide R Inchief on 4/2, and Joe of Arc on 4/3), but O'Goobo cannot remember the other alliances that helped. The group of rogues began calling themselves " " and did not officially explain their motives for the war to ADI because their leader planned to, but became busy. However, O'Goobo finally received an explanation from mco after the ceasefire. He said that the main cause was when ADI threatened war on TDO, and that Warbuck was a tyrant that must be stopped. Et cetera. O'Goobo never agreed with the rogues' reasoning, but more recently has acknowledged that it seems like he was kept from much information that would change his viewpoint, and not only in ADI. Below are tables on damage done by and to Bobogoobo by day, as well as total damage and a timeline. General notes: numbers are as accurate as possible (no rounding was done), but some error may have occurred in transfer of records (but it is unlikely). Numbers do not include navy and aircraft damage from nukes. Money damage is only money directly stolen/destroyed; nukes taken and sent refer to the number of actual hits. Opponents' and own DEFCON each day are unknown, except for that of Bobogoobo on the following days: 5 at beginning of 3/21, 3 on 3/29, 4 on 4/1?, and 3 on 4/3. Tintida had a Fallout Shelter System. On 3/26, Bobogoobo destroyed two enemy nukes. Arcadios War On November 20, 2011, O'Goobo and Rychro Anrise finally had the chance to live out their martial fantasy together. A rogue, Wilkes1559 of , declared war on two members of the Democratic Order. On the previous day, he had declared war on another TDO member while using the NPO Applicant AA. Thus, both Rychro Anrise (representing TDO) and O'Goobo (representing NPO) had an interest in attacking the rogue, who was within both of their ranges. Because another nation had already taken advantage of the rogue's unaligned state to begin a raid against it, O'Goobo wanted to make sure he and Anrise could both attack, and so did not put priority on keeping a stagger. It was important that they work together due to the rogue's technological superiority. O'Goobo declared war at 3:26 PM and Anrise shortly after. The team quickly put Arcadios into anarchy, as it had not replenished its military. Arcadios seemed to give up after the second day of fighting, not even launching missiles of any kind or restocking its military (it had never used tanks at all). On 11/21, Arcadios spies destroyed one of Bobogoobo's nukes. On 11/22, Bobogoobo's navy was able to provide battle support and also blockade Arcadios to reduce its next tax collection by 5%, but Arcadios had too little land to use navy against it after that. O'Goobo sent a message to Arcadios on 11/23 to encourage him to fight back (or at least rebuy military) so that things would be more interesting (and hopefully so that Bobogoobo could get more spoils and casualties). Arcadios replied on 11/26 that he had been busy and didn't really care anyway. O'Goobo ZId Arcadios that day (possibly Bobogoobo's first time ZIing another nation). Arcadios still had over 8000 tech and not much else. Arcadios later went into peace mode, rebuilt, and emerged two months later, at which point Bobogoobo again engaged it alongside TDO members. Bobogoobo declared war on January 20, 2012. Arcadios later deleted; the goal was accomplished. Below are tables on damage done by and to Bobogoobo by day, as well as total damage and a timeline. General notes: numbers are as accurate as possible (no rounding was done), but some error may have occurred in transfer of records (although that is unlikely). Numbers do not include navy and aircraft damage from nukes. Money damage is only money directly stolen/destroyed; nukes taken and sent refer to the number of actual hits. Opponents' and own DEFCON each day are unrecorded.